


My Own Personal Hair Master

by MarchnoGirl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Hair Dyeing, Hair Master, Hair-pulling, Hairdresser Draco Malfoy, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Where Harry needs to do something about the mess of his hair, Draco happens to be a hairdresser and they find a way to meet their interests.





	My Own Personal Hair Master

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt to dom/sub dynamics, I hope you'll like it! It started from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/macleanbrendan/status/1088279603729199104). 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Again, huge **thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790).❤️

Harry’s hair was long; too long. He let it grow out, and it became wilder and wilder with the years gone by and in the end he simply abandoned the cause. He let it grow long and tied it up whenever it bothered him.

Everyone complained about his hair; his co-workers stated that they found strands all around the department, his partners said that during sex they would always find some of it in their mouths, and ultimately, Kreacher continually muttered, while cleaning the house, that he hadn’t had to use all this magic to wipe away hair since Walburga lived there. And that wasn’t a compliment.

Actually, Harry was tired of the situation more than everybody else; so, he decided to be creative and mess with his hair. If it wouldn’t be tamed, it would become weird.

It had started a year ago; he was walking by Muggle London streets when he saw in the distance a barbershop and he thought of trying it. After all, he already tried all wizard barbers, what harm could it do to try muggle ones too?

He stopped in front of the window of the barbershop, the wind disheveling his hair more than ever. He looked inside and felt his throat went dry: standing there was Draco Malfoy, in extremely too-skinny jeans and green hair, combing people’s hair and chatting amiably.

Harry was frozen to the spot when Malfoy turned his head and spotted him. He shifted his gaze higher, looking at his hair and sighed. He mouthed _'come inside'_  and with a pair of scissors in his hand, he gestured towards the entrance.

Harry entered, too dazed to say anything. Not only was Draco Malfoy working _with_ and _for_ muggles, but he had green hair. And he looked utterly stunning.

An assistant sat Harry at the sink and told him to wait for Draco. A minute later, Malfoy approached him with a smirk on his face.

“Potter, I must say I’m surprised to see you here. From the photos in the papers, I thought you forgot you have hair at all.” He positioned himself behind Harry and ran the water, waiting for it to turn hot.

Harry didn’t let his bait work, concentrating on another completely different detail. “I didn’t know you followed my life so carefully, Malfoy.” He couldn’t see him but could feel him roll his eyes.

“Hardly. You’re everywhere, it’s impossible not to see you in articles. And noticing other people’s hair is my job. Anyway, I don’t know if there’s any hope for yours.” He grabbed Harry’s mess of hair to pull his head back and have better access to wash it.

It wasn’t really a rude gesture, but it wasn’t the gentle touch Harry had experienced from other hairdressers. Malfoy wasn’t caressing or massaging his head, he was lightly tugging and pulling and, even though Harry knew it was wrong, he could feel arousal pulling in his groin.

“Umpf” Harry groaned softly and Malfoy stilled, looking him in the eyes and Harry knew that he would have seen lust sparkling in them.

“Potter…” he whispered, the tone turning questioning in the end.

But how could Harry explain that he liked so much being a sub that even a small gesture, like hair pulling, turned him on to no end? It wasn’t something that happened every time, but Malfoy had a strong touch and he looked fucking hot in those jeans and Harry couldn’t help himself.

Malfoy resumed washing his hair, pulling a bit more and scratching Harry’s scalp with his nails. Harry closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; it was no good like this. He tentatively pushed back against Malfoy’s hand, feeling him closing his fingers in a fist, tugging a bit more forcefully. He closed the water and brushed a towel on Harry’s head, standing in front of him.

Harry started wondering how would be, to kneel down right now, begging Malfoy to let him suck his cock, feel Malfoy’s fingers tear at his hair to slide him back and forth along his shaft, always _faster_  and _harder_ until he'd splashed Harry’s throat of his hot cum.

The fantasy spiked up Harry's arousal and he could feel his cock stiffening in his trousers. Malfoy told him to get up and sit on a chair and Harry tried to do it without revealing he was hard. But once sat down, it only took Malfoy one look in the direction of Harry’s crotch to understand exactly what was going on in his mind.

He looked Harry in the eyes through the mirror and sneered. “All right, all the customers out, now. This client is a special one and he requires all of my attention.” Malfoy’s tone didn’t admit replicas. He was firm and demanding, and all Harry could think about was how much he wanted to hear Malfoy's requests addressed to him and how much he wanted to fill all of them.

There were sounds of protests and his colleagues looked puzzled at Malfoy, but he shrugged and, with ease, he just affirmed, “I’m the owner of the shop, you’ll do what I say.” And Harry’s brain melted.

Everyone exited the barbershop and as soon as they were alone, Malfoy approached him, hauled his head back and lowered to talk to his ear. “You think I didn’t notice the way you’re looking at me? Or the way your eyes flick constantly towards my cock? Or how you push against my touch? I wouldn’t have guessed you like to be manhandled, Potter.”

Harry quivered and his voice came out broken. “I don’t like to be manhandled, Malfoy, I just like to please my sexual partners’ needs.”

Malfoy let out a soft moan and he spun the chair to have Harry facing him. “Sexual partners, eh? You’re calling me Sir from now on.”

Harry smiled. “Yes, Sir.”

Malfoy’s eyes filled with fire and he kissed him feverishly, licking his lips and biting down on them. Harry answered the kiss remaining still, waiting for his orders.

Malfoy pulled apart and skidded lower, kissing Harry’s throat and whispering, “God, you’re hot. I always thought you’re hot but fuck, to really have you… at my disposal… sweet Merlin, what I want to do to you.” His voice was rough and scratchy, and Harry was already head over heels.

Brushing his fingers on Malfoy's cheeks, he begged, “Tell me what you want, and I’ll do it, Sir.” 

Malfoy sucked in a breath and grabbed Harry from his collar, pushing him on his knees. He unfastened his trousers and pulled out a glorious hard cock, already drizzling pre-come. “I’ll fuck your face, sweetie and I want you to watch it in the mirror. Just tap on my calf if it’s too much.”

Harry looked up at him and let out a breathy, “Yes, please, Sir.”

Malfoy grasped his hair strong to keep him still and shoved his cock down Harry’s throat. He tilted his head back to give Sir better access, but Malfoy immediately took out his cock and jerked at his hair violently, roaring, “Don’t move.”

Harry’s cock jolted and he was afraid that at this rate, he would come untouched in his pants. This demanding Malfoy was more than he could ask for.

Harry nodded and Malfoy thrust his cock back in his mouth and started fucking it hard and fast, grunting and almost choking Harry. He flicked his eyes towards the mirror, how his Sir asked him, and seeing himself pierced with Malfoy’s cock sliding in and out his mouth was the last straw: he looked up at Malfoy, with watery eyes, a plea in it to let him stroke himself.

Malfoy must have understood, because he moved his hand on Harry’s head to make him look at himself in the mirror again and choked out, “Take your cock out, I want you to moan and come while I splatter my cum on your face.”

Harry inhaled deeply from his nostrils, already shivering at the thought, and pulled out his cock, starting to wank himself; he made it two or three strokes before he was coming harder than he could remember in the last years, when he discovered he liked to be dominated by other men.

Seconds after, Malfoy pushed out his cock and moaned loudly, coming all over Harry’s face. He braced himself against his hairdresser desk, panting heavily, and smiled down at Harry. “You’re good, pet. You’ve done well. Now lick my cum off your lips and we can finish this at my place.”

Harry devoured the cum as best he could, collecting the rest with his fingers and then licking it from them, gaining a hungry look from Malfoy, who grabbed him and Disapparated them to his flat.

*****

That day they obviously didn’t find a solution to Harry’s hair, so Harry came back the week after, a wicked smile on his face.

He entered the shop and approached Malfoy, who was drying someone’s hair and whispered to his ear, “Sir, I think I might need a change of style.”

Malfoy laughed and turned his head towards him. “I was thinking about you, you know. Last week we didn’t get to comb your hair, did we?”

Harry’s lips quirked. “We were, um, busy otherwise.”

Malfoy bit his bottom lip and said, “Yes, but I have an idea. What if I dyed it a vibrant colour, like orange or pink?”

Harry let out a loud snort. “Me, with coloured hair? I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

Malfoy’s gaze turned cold and his tone abrupt. “You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

Harry held his breath. Fuck, Malfoy could mess with him with nothing. He breathed, “No, Sir. Let’s try.”

And Malfoy really painted his hair orange, and the month after he tried bright red and then almost white, and then pink, and then violet.

People stopped complaining about Harry’s crazy hair and started appreciating his daring new styles and Harry obtained his personal hair Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
